


Untitled Bad!Fic

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Bad!Fic, Bad!Fic Idol Contest Entry, M/M, slight reference to Hard Core Logo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: It's a bad!fic snippet about Ray Kowalski's birthday party, written for the CONfabulation 2019 Bad!Fic Idol Contest.(Please be aware that the "Author's note" at the bottom of the fic ispart of the fic,not a legit AN.)
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 37
Kudos: 26
Collections: Due South Archive





	Untitled Bad!Fic

It was Ray Kowalski’s birthday party and the party was awesome because Benton Fraser was hosting it in his usual proper preparation prevents poor performance style.

Ray Kowalski got really drunk and punched a bunch of people which punching people was kind of normal for Ray Kowalski. Later he wouldn’t remember much about the party except something about knives and maybe they sacrificed a goat.

One thing that Ray would never forget was how erotic Fraser looked because Fraser was a total hottie anyways and then doing the party-planning was so stimulating for Fraser that now his pupils were dilated and his face was flushed with excitement. That sight turned Ray’s crank so much that when they did karaoke he boldly sang a love song right to Fraser – well, several love songs actually and they were all ABBA songs.

Fraser had tried to hide his passionate feelings for Ray and his homosexual desires ever since the first day they met but as Ray sang and sang to him Fraser began to wonder how much this was just Ray being drunk or how much Ray might have the same feelings and desires for him. And certainly it was a hopeful sign that when Ray was punching people all during the party he didn’t punch Fraser.

To be continued?

Author’s note: I don’t know if this is good enough to continue or if anybody cares about it which I would write if I get a lot of kudos and good comments otherwise I won’t.


End file.
